Embodiments described herein relate generally to devices for coupling a fluid source to a medical device, and in particular to couplers that include at least a portion which deforms to enable coupling with the medical device.
Many medical devices such as, for example, endoscopes, catheters, ultrasonic probes, etc. define a fluidic channel to communicate a fluid from a proximal end to a distal end of the medical device. For example, some endoscopes define a fluidic channel for carrying a fluid, for example, water, physiological saline, or any other solution from a proximal end of the endoscope such as, for example, a control handle or light guide connector, through an insertion tube, and out of a distal tip of the endoscope. The fluid can be used for washing a lens of the endoscope, clearing obstructions, irrigating a target tissue, or providing lubrication for facile movement of the endoscope within a bodily lumen.
Conventional endoscopes generally include a coupling member or otherwise coupling portion which is coupled to a fluid source using a coupler, for example, a male coupler or a female coupler. Conventional couplers generally include threads configured to mate with corresponding threads defined by the coupling portion of the medical device and form a substantially fluid-tight seal when the coupler is coupled to the medical device. Conventional couplers are generally rigid members formed from rigid materials, for example, threaded rigid plastic or metals (e.g., stainless steel, aluminum, copper, etc.), TEFLON® or other suitable materials. Such conventional couplers (non-metalic), however, are commonly cross-threaded which can lead to wear and tear of threads. Furthermore, repeated use also contributes to the wear and tear of the threads. Because of this, conventional couplers are prone to leaking and can even be loosened during a medical procedure due to manipulations of the endoscope. A coupler that is loosened, cross-threaded or leaks may need to be replaced during the medical procedure. Such interruptions can distract the medical professional performing the medical procedure causing errors and prolonging the medical procedure.
Thus, there is a need for new couplers which are reliable, suffer from limited or negligible wear and tear, and have a long life.